Onyx Eyes
by Anaghia-san
Summary: Those eyes have kept Hinata up at night for a week ever since their mission started. What's going to happen when she tries to confront them? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: A small SasuHina fanfic )

**Disclaimer**** : ****I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, I only wish I did…**

* * *

Hinata's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed for what feels like the umpteenth night in a row. I ripped the covers off of me and walked to the bathroom. Then I turned on the water faucet and splashed some cold water in my face. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I wonder. I've been asking myself the same question for the past week. And I know what the answer is, and I don't like it.

I dried my face off, walked back into my room, and laid down on the bed, not bothering with the covers despite the cold draft coming from my window.

My condition, I hate to admit, is the result of those onyx eyes… again. This has happened before, when I first saw them in the academy. I was about 8 years old then, and my reaction to them was much worse. Whenever I saw them, I started hyperventilating on the spot. The first time I did, Iruka-sensei asked if I was having a breakdown or something. In a way, I was. But I just told him that it was normal for me, and eventually, it really was. It started happening often enough so that he stopped checking up on me. It was so embarrassing.

Now, 7 years later, my reactions aren't so bad. I stutter a little, but that's normal. My face practically glows red. And I've fainted once or twice when those onyx eyes caught me off guard. But the worst that could happen is that I'll become delusional and spill a secret from my lack of sleep. Neji won't let that happen. He doesn't want me to embarrass the Hyuga clan any more than my father does. At least he's nicer about it though.

The reason I've been like this for the last week, instead of the last 7 years, is because I'm on a mission. My group and Naruto's group have combined to investigate something for the Land of Snow, bringing the eyes with them. Except for that part, I really like it here. The constant snow reminds me of my birthday. December 27th. It's coming up next week. The two teams are celebrating by taking me to a hot spring in this village. All I want for my birthday is to get away from those mysterious eyes that keep me up at night so I'll be able to get some sleep. The least Sasuke Uchiha could do for me is that…

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter One! Hope I got you hooked on it XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Hinata's POV

The mission is droning on. We're supposed to be tracking down a dangerous felon who is known to many villages, but Naruto figured that Lady Tsunade wouldn't notice if we took a little break.

My birthday is tomorrow. The day I turn 15. And I'm actually looking forward to the hot spring. This is because here, there is a huge wooden wall to separate the men and women for privacy. So it'll mean I can get away from him for a while.

In the mean time, Sakura wants to take me out for a girls' day out sort of thing. "C'mon Hinata!" she had told me this morning, "Let's get away from these boys today. We could go to the shopping district here!"

"Uh, sure…" I said. The shopping district here was about 99% filled with things for winter, especially the attire. So what was the point?

Of course, I didn't say any of this. I thought it was pretty nice of Sakura to offer, since she's usually either beating up Naruto or trying to flirt with Sasuke, to no avail of course. That's one thing I know about him. He just treats her as a teammate, no more, no less. It's bad news for her, although she's being stubbornly persistent, but good news for me. If I'm on the team with Sasuke for a while, he'll treat me that way as well. And if he does, this curse may be just lifted from me. Maybe…

Sakura and I walked on the main street of the shopping district. It was snowing, and the fresh, crisp snow was crunching under my feet. I bundled my coat around myself as we walked, frequently stopping at store windows to peer in. Even the cold couldn't slow down my train of thought.

_What are the guys doing?_ I wondered. I could only imagine:

_The boys were sitting in their room back at the inn. "Naruto," Kiba said, "Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare." Naruto responded eagerly._

_Kiba had a mischievous glint in his eye. "I dare you to… go and kiss Sakura."_

_Naruto's face lit up. He jumped to his feet. "Alright, I'll do it! Believe it!" And with that he ran out of the room._

"_This should be interesting…" said Shino, leaning back in his chair and pushing up his glasses._

_10 minutes later, Naruto returned. He was a mess. His face was slightly bruised, his nose was bleeding, and he had a black eye._

_Kiba laughed. "That's enough proof for me!" He and Akumaru rolled around on the floor laughing. Naruto glared at them evilly. He plopped back down in his spot on the floor. "Sasuke," he growled, "Truth or Dare?" All of them stared, awaiting his response._

"_Hn, I don't care, truth I guess…" he mumbled, clearly not wanting to take any part in this game. _

_Naruto grinned. "Okay then Sasuke," he started, "tell us the truth, what do you think of Hinata?"_

_Sasuke's expression remained calm and unchanged. "Well, it's obvious that-"_

"Hinata? Hey, Hinata, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Sakura had pulled me out of my daydream before Sasuke could answer. I was grateful to her and felt a little guilty for not listening. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, 'Hinata, you'd look cute in this purple parka.' Don't you think so too?"

I looked up at the display in the window to see a puffy lavender coat. It looked as though it had deep pockets, mittens hanging from the ends of the sleeves, and it even came with earmuffs. It _was_ my style, but I had to pass it up. I had made Sakura promise it would be window shopping only on my part. "It is cute," I admitted, "but I think I'll pass this time."

With Sakura complaining behind me, we walked on through the busy street. I was wrong about this village's shopping district. Every window we passed contained something that I liked. And Sakura was bent on trying to get me to get something. She was trying to talk me into it, from bargains to matching accessories. But I refused each time.

Eventually, she gave up. I had to give her some recognition for persistence. Close, but no cigar…

Suddenly, I stopped in front of the window of a small jewelry store. Sakura wasn't the one to stop me this time, I had stopped on my own accord.

I saw the cutest little necklace in the window. It was a small heart-shaped locket. It was silver in color, and it was mounted in the window in its box, which was black and velvety on the outside, silvery and smooth on the inside.

Sakura caught me looking. "You like it?" she smiled, egging me on.

I stepped away from the window slowly. "I think… I think I'll pass." I said reluctantly. Sakura gave me a look, but didn't comment, she was done persevering for the day.

* * *

Normal POV

Just around the corner from where the girls were standing, someone was watching them. This person stared at Hinata with great interest, and wanted to find out more about her. An idea sprang forth, and this mysterious person started planning each step out slowly and carefully…

A/N: I hope you like it so far. I'm planning to update as much as possible asap. =)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Alright people, here's Chapter 3!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it….except for myself of course…. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata's POV

Sakura and I sat down at a ramen booth for lunch. It didn't taste as good as the ramen back home, but at least it warmed us up in this cold weather. While we were eating, she was trying to figure out what I wanted for my birthday. "Just tell me, and I'll see what I can do." she told me.

"No, really, it's alright." I tried to assure her.

"C'mon, there's got to be something. Anything at all?"

"No. We're already going to the hot spring, that's enough of a birthday present for me."

"Hinata," she whined, "just _one _thing. Just one small thing at least."

Hinata thought for a moment. "Well, I-"

"HINATA!"

My head snapped up to see who was yelling my name. Running toward us was none other than my old friend, Anaghia. She was running with her hand up, waving at us. "Hi hi!" she panted as she came to a stop in front of us.

"Hi Anna," I smiled at her. I watched as she noticed Sakura and straightened up. She hadn't changed a bit since I saw her last. Talkative and energetic with her friends, but just as shy as me when it came to meeting new people _(A/N: Yeah, that's me alright….). _

"This is Sakura," I told her, "And Sakura, this is Anaghia."

"Hi Anaghia," said Sakura.

"Hi hi," Anna said quietly.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I told her, "Want some ramen?"

"No thanks," she refused, "So, I hear it's your birthday tomorrow. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"And are you still thinking about-"

Sakura yawned. "Well, I guess I'll let you two catch up on old times. I'll see you back at the inn Hinata. Bye Anaghia." She got out of her seat and walked off.

Anaghia took Sakura's vacant seat and leaned on the counter, facing me. "So, as I was saying," she continued, "are you still thinking about you-know-who?"

I stared at her in disbelief. _What the hell?_ I thought, _Am I really that easy to read?_

She grinned. "I thought so."

"H-how did you…." I stuttered.

She laughed, more than likely at my discomfort. "We've been friends forever! You know better than that! Plus, it's my specialty after all. I can smell love and emotion a mile away. It's why I'm the match-maker I am today."

I frowned. "I wish you wouldn't do that…."

"Uh-huh, sure," she said, sarcastically, "so, can you sleep yet?"

I froze. "How do you know I'm not sleeping?!"

"Hinata, you've got dark circles under your eyes. It's not hard to figure out."

I sighed. That was just great. It was starting to show now. If she didn't get some sleep soon, they might figure everything out. Sasuke might figure everything out….

"So," Anaghia said, snapping me back to normal, "what would you like for your birthday?" She looked at me with her curious eyes.

"Ugh," I said, "Sakura's been asking me all day. But all I want is to get away from-" I didn't want to say his name. "From _him_."

"Ah, I see." She nodded," But do you want something, I don't know, maybe a bit more reasonable that I can actually pull off?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, just one thing…."

She sat on the edge of her seat. "Spill it." she said, rushing me.

"Nope, it's for me to know, and you to never find out," I said defiantly, "I already told you, I just want to get away for the day." I picked up my chopsticks and slurped up some of the noodles I had almost forgotten about.

"Show me."

Suddenly, Anaghia yanked on my coat sleeve and pulled me out of my seat, literally dragging me away from the booth. "Hey!" I cried out as my chopsticks and bowl of ramen fell to the ground, staining the snow with the leftover broth and a few stray noodles. She didn't yield. "Could you tell me which way, please, so I won't have to drag you everywhere?" she asked.

"Um, t-that way," I said, pointing in the opposite direction that we were going in.

"Oh," she said. She turned around, pulling me with her, but giving me a chance to right myself so I wouldn't be dragged.

"There, that store."

She looked in the window. "Which one do you like?" She looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"I'll only tell on one condition." I told her.

"And what's that?"

"You can't get it for me."

Anaghia frowned at me. "What's the point then?"

I folded my arms. "Do you want to know or not?"

She sighed. "Fine," she muttered, "just tell me already!"

I grinned. I knew Anaghia's curiosity would get the best of her. Curiosity killed the cat. "Ok," I said, satisfied that she'd keep her promise, "It's that one right there." I pointed to the little silver, heart-shaped locket displayed in the window.

She gazed at it. "Hmm, you've got good taste," she stated.

"Thanks."

She took one more glance at it. "Alright, we can go now." She smiled and winked.

"Remember, you aren't allowed to get it for me, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "The one day when it's _your_ day, you don't want anything. You can avoid Sa-" she looked at me. I was glaring at her, almost daring her to say his name aloud. "…avoid You-Know-Who, anytime you want to. And besides, how can grant your birthday wish if he doesn't know about it?"

I sighed. "You're killing me. The words "I promise" would have worked just fine."

Anaghia gave me a sarcastic look. She put her hand over her heart. "I promise."

"Seriously?"

"Cross my heart."

I smiled. We walked on, and I could finally relax with my friend.

* * *

Anaghia's POV

How can she just push that aside, making me promise not to get her anything? Oh well, that's okay. Everything has a loophole….

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha. Just what could I be thinking? You'll find out soon enough! I'll update asap!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters related to it…except myself.**

* * *

Hinata's POV

I rolled over in bed and gazed at the clock on the nightstand. 12:00 A.M. _Happy Birthday, Hinata,_ I thought. I had a good nine or ten hours before everyone was awake.

I threw back the covers and got out of bed. I tiptoed to the door, so as not to wake up Sakura, who was sleeping in the bed next to mine. I quietly stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me.

I could hear the boys in the room adjacent to ours. I could hear Naruto's voice almost as clear as day, of course. Kiba could be heard telling him to shut up as people were banging on the ceiling below them. Shino was in there, I could tell, but if he was speaking, I couldn't hear him at all.

"Hey," Naruto's voice came through the door, "how come you guys won't tell me what we're giving Hinata tomorrow?"

_What? _I thought.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled at him, "You're going to wake her up! She's right next door and she's a light sleeper, so keep it down or I'll make you!"

I could imagine Naruto's face of disapproval right about now. I didn't like eavesdropping, especially outside of the boys' room, but I couldn't help it, I had told them not to get me _anything_. I pressed my ear to their door to listen.

"Pleeeeeaaassseeee tell me!" Naruto begged a little more quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear.

"No, you'll ruin it. You'll blurt it out before we can give it to her!" Kiba refused.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will, Big Mouth." Kiba told him. Akumaru barked in agreement.

"What'd you call me?!"

"You heard m-"

_Boom._ I felt the floor shake slightly under me. Naruto must've pounced on Kiba. I could hear their scuffle.

"Hey!"

"Ouch, get off of me you little-"

"Why don't you make me!"

"Argh!!"

"That's enough." Shino's surprisingly calm voice announced. I could hear something scratching against the door. I looked down and saw ants crawling around my feet and under the door. I prayed that Shino wouldn't find out that I was out here. A few more minutes later…

"AAHHHHH!!!!!" The both of them screamed.

It sounded like Shino had done what I thought he had been about to do. He had made the ants go into their pants to make them stop. I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, and not eavesdropping?"

I froze. I knew there was some reason why I hadn't heard a fourth voice in the room. I turned to see Sasuke.

He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and some black flannel pajama pants, with a bag of ice in hand. I couldn't help but notice that he was standing so close to me it made me uncomfortable, only about a half a foot clearing. I also noticed that he was scrutinizing me, standing there in my purple flannel shirt and pants. "W-what?" I managed to stutter as i backed up, putting my back against the door.

"Good little girls shouldn't be wandering the halls and eavesdropping on people at twelve in the morning. Even if it is her birthday."

I was infuriated by this, but I had to keep it cool. "I'm not a little girl. And I could be bad if I wanted to. For instance, I'm not moving from this spot, so you'll have to get in through the window."

His cool expression faltered a little, and then he grinned, an idea seeming to form in his mind. He leaned in closer to me, starting to close the space between us. I felt claustrophobic. He made his eyes level with mine, as though challenging me face-to-face, literally. My face burned. I thought it was on fire.

"Now, what was that?" he asked. He was clearly enjoying this.

"I-I'm not m-moving if I-I don't want t-to…."

He then put his hands on the door on either side of me, so that I couldn't go anywhere. He leaned in even closer, making his face only inches from mine. I think I created a new shade of red, the way I was blushing. "And now?" he asked, his breath bouncing off of my face. I swallowed hard. My throat was dry.

I don't remember much after that. All I can remember is the wall sliding against my back and feeling the cool floor of the hallway meeting my face. Then I had felt weightless, light as a feather. I could faintly hear the boys inside the room asking things like "What was that?" because of the thump I had made. But the thing I remember the most, the most audible sound of everything as darkness took over, was a deep, but quiet chuckle.

And then the darkness quickly overtook me…

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 4! Sorry if it's a little shorter than normal, but rest assure, Chapter 5 is coming soon! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it (except for myself XD )….Enjoy!!**

* * *

Hinata's POV

When I woke up, it was morning. The sunlight was shining into the room. I turned to look at the clock. 10:08 A.M. Everyone was probably up and about already.

Suddenly, I bolted upright. _I had slept._ What had happened last night for that to happen? And then the memories came back. I had passed out in the hallway from Sasuke making me so uncomfortable. He must've carried me back to my room. I wasn't sure whether I should be thankful or pissed. On one hand, I had gotten the goodnight's sleep that I've been craving for two weeks now. On the other, I had only gotten that sleep because _he_ had caused it.

I decided to push it aside for now and take a shower. We were going to the hot springs today.

* * *

"Hinata, are you sure you're up for it?" Sakura asked me with concern as we walked to the hot spring.

"Yes, I'm sure." I shot a slightly venomous look at Sasuke, but he was looking away.

After I had fainted, the boys had rushed out of their room to see Sasuke carrying me back to my room. When he was asked what had happened, he told them that I had just fainted from exuastion. Everyone seemed to buy it, seeing as the proof were the dark circles under my eyes, but I know what really happened. At least I wouldn't have to deal with him today…

"HINATA!!"

I didn't even need to stop and turn around to know it was Anaghia. She joined me at my side. "Happy Birthday!" she said, and hugged me.

"Thanks," I said. That's when I spotted something in her hands. A box. I pulled away from her. "What's that?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

She looked down at her hands as if she didn't know that the box was there. "Oh, this?" she said holding it up, "Oh, this isn't for you, it's for me. An gift to myself, if you will."

She took the lid off of the box and pulled out a white dress with a purple bow in the back. "Aw damn," Anaghia said, "It's too small for me. Hey, do you want it?" She looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Anaghia!"

"What? It's not a present, it's just something that I can't fit that I'm giving to you, which just happens to be your size, and it just happens to be your birthday." She grinned at me and shoved the dress into my arms _(A/N: Heh, I probably would do something like that…)_

I sighed in defeat. "Thanks, Anna."

"No problem," she said, "it goes with your eyes better anyway."

"Hey, do you want to come with us to the hot spring?"

"It's okay if I do?"

"The more the merrier!" Naruto yelled back from in front of us.

"I'd love to." Anna smiled warmly.

* * *

We reached the hot spring in a matter of minutes. I was eager to head in, but the boys stopped us before we were able to head in. "Hold on a second," Kiba told me. And then he turned to Sakura and Anna. "You two wait here with her."

With Kiba and Akumaru leading the way, Naruto, Shino, and a seemingly reluctant Sasuke, followed. "C'mon!" Naruto was yelling, "Just tell me already!!"

I saw Kiba hit him in the head as they turned the corner, and they were gone.

Sakura gave me a confused look. "What are they doing?" she wondered.

"I have no clue." It was only the half-truth; I knew they were doing something for my birthday, from their conversation yesterday, but I still didn't know what. I was just glad to see that she wasn't in on it.

The three of us just started chatting about what the surprise could be, when they came back. My eyes widened. There was a huge box wrapped in wrapping paper being rolled toward us on a luggage cart.

"Happy Birthday Hinata!" the boys all said in unison--all but one.

I looked at the present with wide eyes, my jaw dropping.

"Go ahead and open it!" Naruto said, "I wanna see what it is too!" He shot a venomous look at Kiba.

I walked forward and started unwrapping my present. When I was done and took the lid off, I peered inside. I couldn't see anything at first, but then I spotted a piece of paper at the bottom. I leaned into the box and stretched as far as I could to grab it. I would have fallen in if Sakura hadn't kept her hold on my shirt.

At last, I grabbed it and she pulled me out. I stumbled a little, then I steadied myself and looked at the piece of paper. It was a ticket.

Anaghia looked over my shoulder. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "A Linkin Park ticket! That is so cool!"

"Thanks you guys!" I told them. We came together for a group hug.

"Alright!" Naruto said after we stopped hugging, "It's hot spring time!" He led the way, full speed.

We followed after him, excitedly, through the open doors.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter! The next chapter will be here soon! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character associated with it….except for myself, as always…Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata's POV

It was so warm inside, even just inside of the doors I could feel the warmth run over my skin. The interior had soft, warm colors from floor to ceiling, with plush furniture in between. Just the small waiting area screamed relaxation.

Sakura walked up to the reception desk. There was a pretty woman sitting behind the counter, her long brown hair draped over her shoulders. She looked up from whatever she was working on. "Can I help you?" she asked in a somewhat rehearsed tone.

"Reservation for Sakura Haruno please."

The receptionist took a schedule from a drawer behind the counter and opened it up. Her finger moved down the list while she was scanning it. "Ah, here we are," she said, "you guys are in room number seven. There are changing rooms to the right once you go in. There are also towels and robes waiting for you. Please enjoy your stay."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. He was about to bolt in when Kiba caught him by the collar of his orange jacket, causing him to gag. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Jeez, I can't take my eyes off of you for a second." Kiba told him, "Let Hinata go in first! It's her birthday, not yours!" He let go of Naruto's collar.

Naruto, glaring evilly at Kiba, quickly composed himself and stood aside, giving me passage to walk through first. "Oh, that's okay, Kiba," I said, flattered and embarrassed, "It doesn't matter who goes first…"

"C'mon," Anaghia pushed me forward, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Oddly enough, I allowed her to keep pushing me. It was only because everyone would gang up on me, six to one, and eventually force me to go in.

When we went in, I felt my jaw drop in awe. I felt refreshed already, looking at the steam rising off of the glass smooth surface of the water. Just as I had thought, there was a giant wooden wall in the center of the hot spring. It extended upward, just high enough so that it almost touched the ceiling, but not quite. And I assumed that the walls were chakra resistant, so any potential perverts wouldn't be tempted.

Sakura, Anaghia, and I headed to the door marked as the women's restroom. "Hey, how are we supposed to get to our part of the hot spring?" Naruto yelled after us.

"You guys are going to have to go around." Sakura called back, a smile in her voice as Naruto groaned.

When we walked into the restroom, we immediately spotted three plushy white robes, one for each of us. We quickly pulled off our clothes and put them on, along with the special navy blue swimsuits that were included with them for the hot spring, just in case we forgot to bring our own. Then we each tied up our hair, grabbed a towel, and headed back out.

I cautiously dipped one toe into the water. It felt perfect. I took the robe off and got in, slowly adjusting to the temperature.

The three of us relaxed. It was so peaceful. I didn't have to worry about _him_ for the day. I could just enjoy myself in this tranquil, quiet…

"CANNONBALL!" Naruto screamed.

I shrieked from surprise as I heard the water hit the wall from the other side. So much for quiet.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kiba yelled.

Sakura swam over to the wall and banged on it. "KNOCK IT OFF! WE'RE TRYING TO GIVE HINATA A GOOD BIRTHDAY, NOT A MIGRAINE AND A TICKET TO GET US ALL KICKED OUT!!"

Silence followed. I cringed as she swam back over. "There, that's better." she said, smiling at me.

"T-thanks, Sakura," I said, my voice cracking a little.

I laid my head back on the edge of the water hole and closed my eyes. I had to admit, even though I didn't want any presents for my birthday, this was the best one I could imagine. It was a multipurpose-type of present. First off, it allowed me to relax. Second, I might be able to get some more sleep tonight without Sasuke's assistance. And--I'm not sure how many times I'm going to say this--_it gives me time away from those eyes._ I can't go over that small fact enough.

***

I felt the time slip by. I didn't know where it went, but it went too quickly.

"Okay, I'm getting out now," Sakura announced. She climbed out of the water, wrapped her towel around herself, and walked off towards the restroom.

I opened my eyes. I saw that Anna was staring at me. Her head was only partly submerged, only up to the bridge of her nose. Her brown eyes couldn't penetrate my own like Sasuke's could, but they did, nevertheless. She gazed at me intently. "What?" I asked her, "Do you want to get out too?"

She gurgled in response. "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" I asked.

She pulled her head out of the water with a gasp for air. "That was a 'yes'. Isn't your skin getting pruned yet?"

I pulled my fingers out of the water and looked down at them. They looked like little raisins. "I guess it couldn't hurt to get out now," I said, "but you can go on ahead. I'll be another few minutes."

"Alright," Anaghia said, climbing out. "Just don't take too long, okay? We don't want you looking like a prune when-" She stopped herself.

I gave her an accusatory look. "'When'?"

She wrapped her towel around herself quickly, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing, forget I said anything." She made her way towards the restroom, but I could have sworn that I saw an evil grin creep up on her face. I closed my eyes again and tried to ignore my curiosity.

***

Finally, I got out. I was reluctant to do so, but I wanted to find out what was going to happen.

I followed suit of the other two girls and walked to the restroom. When I walked in, I noticed that all of their stuff was gone. _Did they ditch me?_ I wondered. I sighed and gathered up my clothes, when I heard something fall to the floor. I jumped a little from the sudden noise. I looked down to see a little black box with a note attached to it. I picked them up and opened the note, since it's best to read the card first, plus I was curious to see who gave this to me.

_Hinata,_ it read, _I thought you'd like this. I was going to give it to you in person, when you were alone, but I figured that this is okay for now. Happy Birthday, A Friend._

I opened the lid on the box. I gasped. Inside it, the small, silver, heart-shaped locket that I had eyed yesterday in the shopping district. I took it out of the box. It was beautiful. I opened it up to look inside. Sure enough, there was something in it. It wasn't a picture, but a little signature. _To Hinata, a person very special to me._

I got dressed, put the necklace on, and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked good against my purple jacket. It also distracted wandering eyes from the circles under my eyes, which were starting to disappear. Even though I was overly curious about who this came from, I couldn't help but smile for some reason. I left the restroom and went back out to the lobby, even more curious to see what Anaghia was up to.

* * *

A/N: Who done it? What the heck am I up to now?? And why am I asking you all of these questions??? I'll update more soon so you can find out the answers!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: So, are you guys ready for Chapter 7? Either way, here it is!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I just wish I did. I only own myself… Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV

"No way, Anna, that's not a good idea!"

"C'mon, Sakura, I think we should. What are you afraid of?" Anaghia pierced her eyes with a curious stare.

"N-nothing, it's just…" Sakura looked unsure, "What if we hurt her feelings? She'll think we're ditching her or something. I can't do that to her! Why can't we all just do it together?"

"We could," Anaghia said, sarcastically thoughtful, "but she'll thank us later. I know her, she doesn't like being the center of attention." She grinned.

"But we can't leave her alone like that!"

Anna's grin grew wider. "Who said she was going to be alone?"

Hinata's POV

Where was everyone? I was sure that everyone would be done by now, and if not, at least Sakura and Anna should've been here. It's been at least 25 minutes since I came back to this waiting room, but not one of them has come back. I've even asked the receptionist, but she said that no one has passed through before me.

I leaned back in my seat on the plushy couch and closed my eyes. I was sure someone would come out soon. All I had to do was be patient. I knew how it was in the hot spring, how it was so hard to leave.

Until then, I'd try to ponder who had given me this locket. Anaghia? No, she'd have done it in person. Sakura? No, she'd have probably done it in person as well. Naruto? No way, he wouldn't have even bothered with the note. Kiba? Maybe… Shino? He doesn't say much, but he might have done it in person. Sasuke? There's no chance. No way. Never. Then who? I was getting a headache…

"Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your birthday with your friends, and not sleeping?"

Oh no. Please let this be a nightmare. I felt someone plop down onto the space next to me. Please, God, let this just be a hellish nightmare.

"Hello?" he breathed into my ear, causing me to jump.

He laughed. It was the first time I had heard him laugh, and not just chuckle or snort like he usually did. "Did I wake you up?" he asked, trying to act innocent.

I glared at him. "Don't do that!" I said, trying to sound more indignant than I felt. "Besides, I don't even know where they are."

He grinned. "Well, it just so happens that _I_ do."

I looked at him. _Oh sure,_ I thought, somewhat amused, _they let him in on it and leave me with him. Anaghia must have planned all of it…. _"Where are they?" I asked.

He got up and stretched. "You're going to have to follow me to find out." He extended a hand towards me, and I just looked at it, still in shock about how my friend was able to pull this off. "I won't bite, you know." he said, noticing my hesitation. I slowly took his hand. I couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were as he helped me up from the couch. "This way." He pulled me out the door and down the street.

I stared at him out of the corner of my eye. He was still holding my hand, but his expression was unreadable. I was about to ask him why he was still holding it, when he spoke. "So, are you still mad at me for last night?"

I looked at him. I might have been mistaken, but I thought I saw the slightest glint of sadness in his eyes as he stared ahead.

"I-I guess not," I answered, stuttering, "even though it was completely uncalled for…"

"I know. I'm….sorry."

Was this real? "D-don't worry about it," I told him, "I don't think it was rational of me to pass out like that."

He chuckled. "Well, I've got to give you credit though."

"What for?"

"Normally," he began, his voice hard, "any other girl would have _died_ if I even talked to them. You," he paused and looked at me, "You're an exception."

I glared at him. "Are you saying that I'm abnormal?" I stopped walking and turned to face him completely.

"That's not exactly what I meant," he said, surprised that I was taking offence, "What I'm saying is, you're…special."

"S-special?"

"Well… yeah. It took a lot more effort with you than any other girl I know. Even Sakura, who sees me every single day."

I blushed. "Nice to know I was a challenge…"

He laughed as we resumed walking again. He started again. "Did you like your present?"

My heart stopped. "Y-yes," I managed to say. _Could he really mean the necklace?_

He smiled. "Do you know _which _present I'm talking about?"

I blushed again. "Yeah," I said a little too quickly, "the trip to the hot spring really hit the spot, huh?"

He stopped walking. He was still smiling, but he sighed. "Wrong," he said, "I'm pretty sure you know which one I'm talking about." He let go of my hand and took one step closer to me.

"Um… T-the Linkin Park t-ticket?" I said as I took one step back.

"No." He said, taking another step forward.

"T-the new dress f-from Anaghia?" One step back.

"And, again, no." Two steps forward.

I hated this game. If I said it, and he didn't know what I was talking about, I would lose and look like an idiot. If I said it, and he knew, what then?

"Say it," he said, "We both know what I'm talking about."

I had to take a chance. I had to end this. "T-this locket?" I said, pointing to it.

He smiled and took both of my hands into his. "Exactly."

"I-it's beautiful," I said with honesty, "I love it."

"Just one more thing," he said, moving even closer.

"W-what's that?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

He leaned over and kissed me. My face was red hot. I was surprised he didn't back away for fear that I might singe his skin.

Afterwards, I felt dizzy. I started wobbling, but he caught me before I hit the ground. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little anxiously.

"Shock, that's all," I said, enjoying the warmth of his arms around me.

He laughed. He kept one arm around me, then we presumed walking. "So, I suppose the other 14 kisses I'm supposed to give are out of the question?" he teased.

"Not unless you want me hitting the pavement tonight."

We laughed. I felt so relieved, and happy. This was, by far, the best birthday ever.

A/N: Heh, I just love SasuHina.... stay tuned in, though, there's a small epilogue coming up! =)


	8. Epilogue

(A/N: Here you go, guys, the Epilogue, the last chapter of Onyx Eyes.)

**Disclaimer: Even after the first 7 chapters, I'll say it again, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…. I, Anaghia, am the only exception… Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Hinata's POV

I ran down the street as fast as I could. I couldn't be late, Sasuke was waiting for me. I hated to make him wait, but my father still can't get over the fact that I actually have a boyfriend. He didn't say this out loud, but I could tell that was the message he was sending to anyone around him. He's still as overprotective as any father should be, though. I had a hard time trying to convince him to let me go out past my curfew.

I made a left at the corner store and bumped into Anaghia. "Woah, where's the fire?!" she asked as she steadied herself.

"I'm meeting up with someone." I smiled.

"May I walk you there to make sure you don't hurt anyone on the way there?" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you'll have to run."

We ran down countless streets, all the while talking on the way there. "How are you doing? Are you healing okay?" I asked with an apologetic tone. After she had admitted to her plan to get Sasuke and I alone, I kicked her butt. She's been in pain for almost week now.

"You tell me," she said, holding up a small bottle of pain killers as we ran. I assumed she had grabbed those at the corner store before I almost ran her over.

"I said I was sorry," I mumbled, "But what you did was completely uncalled for, sneaky, underhanded, and-"

"'And I should have let you in on it and blah blah blah'" she mimicked, "But it turned out alright, didn't it?"

I couldn't help but smile. "More than you know."

***

It took longer to get to the park than I thought it would. When we finally got there, I said goodbye to Anna. She left, groaning sarcastically as though she were in more pain, even though she took the pain medication.

I took off with enthusiasm into the park. I'd seen Sasuke everyday since my birthday last week, but I still couldn't contain my joy. Especially since I had for so long. He found this strange, even though he didn't expect any less from me, being as shy as I am. Even so, he still accepted me.

I looked around. I was at the spot where he wanted to meet me, so where was he. Had I gotten the time wrong? He did say to come at 11:30 sharp right? I sighed and leaned against a tree. I would probably look so desperate if he caught me here early.

"Don't look so down, you made it on time."

I gasped in surprise and looked up. There he was, standing on the lowest limb of the tree I was leaning against. How had I not seen him?

He jumped down and landed lightly beside me. He kissed me gently, then we started walking, hand-in-hand, as usual. "To where are we going?" I asked him.

He looked at me, confused. "A walk in the park isn't romantic enough for you?" He sounded hurt.

" No, no," I said quickly, "I-it's a-alright, as long a-as I'm with-"

He interrupted my babbling by laughing. "I love it when you do that, it's cute." He grinned. "It just so happens that we are going somewhere."

"Where?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

"You'll have to wait and find out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold. "Here," he said as he handed it to me.

I held it in my free hand. "Wouldn't it just be easier to tell me?"

"Yeah, it would, but it wouldn't be as much fun, now would it?" He gave me a smug look.

I put it on. "Okay, so where do we go from here?"

Suddenly, I felt the ground disappear below my feet. I shrieked from surprise. "It's okay, I'm not going to drop you." He tried to soothe me. "It's not too far from here, so just hang on."

What else could I do? I felt the wind play with my hair as I held onto him. He moved so gracefully and quickly that I couldn't tell which way we were going. I thought I'd be able to here a familiar sound to tell me were I was, but no such luck.

After what seemed like a few seconds to me, I felt him stop. "Alright, we're here." He let me down carefully so I could balance myself. He removed my blindfold for me. I blinked a few times as I realized where we were.

We were standing in front of the Hokage Monuments of the Leaf Village. I marveled at how high up we were. "Wow," I whispered, "The view's so beautiful from up here."

"That's not the best part." He replied.

Just then, I heard some chimes in the distance ring. Twelve chimes. 12:00. Midnight. As soon as the echo of the chime died out, fireworks flooded the sky. I watched in awe. I couldn't believe that I had alomst forgotten New Year's Day. They were so beautiful. Pinwheels, Roman Candles, stars….hearts.

I looked up at Sasuke. I hadn't been aware that he wasn't concentrating on the fireworks. "Happy New Years, Hinata." He closed in and kissed me, just as another giant red heart appeared in the sky.

* * *

A/N: Awwww.... Well, that's all for this story. I'll try to make some more stories when I'm not doing something school related. Thanks for the reviews as well. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
